A Singing Angel
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: A girl who can sing and bring about peace, also known as a Songstress, has caught the attention of many in the D. Gray-Man world. Who is she? Is she an Exorcist? Or an Enemy? Why are her songs so powerful? M because I may put in some suggestive themes...


Me: I just got an awesome idea!

Friend: But you're not sharing it are you?

Me: NO! But all will be revealed as I write this FanFic~!

Friend: You irritate me . . .

Me: Likewise . . . .

* * *

_*Allen*_

"_A singer?" _I asked as I looked through the file that Komui had provided me. My supervisor nodded before lifting his cup to take a sip of his coffee. "What does a singer have to do with Innocence?" I lifted the file slightly so that none of the papers slid out. Even I had heard of this singer from the Finders, but it didn't seem like anything that would relate to Innocence.

Komui sighed before answering, "Every town she had been to, has had some sort of political problem that pretty much divides the people into two general groups. This is before she even shows up. When she does show up and sing it's like she draws the audience into a spell. Even the people who never originally liked her type of music find themselves loving her voice. When she finishes her so called 'concert' the people reconcile and regroup in order to make their town a better place than it was before. This had happened to every single town, which is indeed very strange."

He tapped his finger on the desk before continuing with his explanation, "That's not even the strangest part. There had been sightings of Noah at her concert. This could be a coincidence, seeing as how she doesn't travel outside of Europe, but I don't want to take the chance. She could be a potential Exorcist and I don't want to lose another one to the hands of the Noah."

Kanda 'tch'ed somewhere in the back of the room while Lavi, who was sitting next to me, seemed to be listening to Komui's every word. It was rare for the Bookman clan to have to actually concentrate while listening. I looked down at the snapshot of the said girl. Her hair was a dusty blond (although, that could have been just the picture), but it looked more gold as it shined in the lighting. Her eyes were two distinct different colors. One was a bright green, her right eye, which was just as emerald as Lavi's eye. The other was a grey-blue, although a little lighter than mine. If I looked closely I could see a strange ring in her green eye. The photo had been taken as she was walking through a crowd, but even with all the people surrounding her, she stood out like a sore thumb.

"What's her name?" I asked with light curiosity as I searched the file for that bit of information. When I saw the place where the name was supposed to go I froze. There was no name listed. Not even an initial was listed. There were only estimations.

Name: Unknown  
Age: Approximately fifteen years  
Occupation: Singer  
Decent: Thought to be from the Americas  
Hair: Dirty Blond  
Right Eye: Green  
Left Eye: Blue  
Height: 5'6" (168 cm)  
Weight: Unknown  
Blood Type: Unknown  
Birth Date: Unknown

I stared down at the list of things known about this person. It was unbelievably short, especially for the Black Order's information network. Either she hadn't existed prior to the past few months, or she was being protected by someone who was _very _powerful.

Komui's voice interrupted me from my thoughts, "You will leave tomorrow to Venice, Italy. That is where she is said to sing next." I nodded, it made sense. Venice had this ongoing feud with two mafia families that liked to bump heads every once in a while. I couldn't help but wonder if this girl was insane. Every other town had only minor problems, but this was the mafia we were talking about! She could very well get killed this time.

I stopped myself. Why was I worrying about this girl? I didn't even know her and yet she seemed so familiar. I bit my lip as I stared at her picture, wondering where I had seen her before. Nothing came up. "Komui," I said, catching the eye of my superior, "Is she dangerous?" That was probably the one question that had been on everyone's mind. If the Noah haven't attacked yet, then there was a possibility of her working for the Noah's. The odd thing was that her songs created peace, not havoc. My question went unanswered as Komui started working on his paperwork. That worried me the most.

* * *

*Lavi*

It could have just been the Bookman in me, but I found it very irritating that there was a lot of missing information on this girl. Two months ago, she ended up in Berlin, Germany and started singing on the streets. That was where the information of her started. Apparently, ever since she had been showing up in cities that had obvious political problems. Most of these problems involved arguments between two different groups on opposite sides. Her concerts were anything fancy, just a girl who sang for tips on the street. What was even odder was the fact that she was offered singing jobs, but refused all of them.

At every site she sang at there was at least one Noah, and as we all know, if there's a Noah, there's Akuma. There was a catch, however. There was never an Akuma attack on the city.

I looked down at the girl's picture with my one eye. I blushed and grinned at the sight of her. I had to admit that she was a babe. My eyes travelled her body and then up to her face. As I examined it I noticed some odd similarities . . . Oh no . . . . I froze at the sight of her face; my photographic memory was taking in every detail and comparing it to the one person who looked like her. I swallowed and closed the file. This was something I would have to keep to myself . . . and maybe the Old Panda.

* * *

*Tyki*

Her song was intoxicating. It gripped the people, almost by magic, and took their reason and their will to fight away from them. A truly marvelous voice. Depending on the song, she could lift people's spirits or throw them into the deepest pit of guilt. It would be a shame to destroy such a voice. Yet, being a Noah, it was my duty to destroy Innocence.

Every time I get close to her I always stop. I mingle with the audience in order to listen to her song and when it ended I felt no desire to harm her. I knew I was probably being played by the Innocence but I chose to ignore it for now. Or at least I chose to ignore it until the Exorcists came.

I intertwined my fingers on my lap and sat back in my chair as she started to sing a slower, much less upbeat song then the one she previously sang. Her blond hair twisted itself in the wind as a gentle breeze blew by in her open-air stage. Time seemed to slow as her lips parted and her lung and vocals moved in sync to produce a sweet melody.

"He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right"

My eyes stayed, transfixed on her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and laughter  
Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?"

Her mismatched eyes scanned the ever-growing audience until they spotted me. The tips of her mouth curved into a sad smile before she continued.

"He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight"

Her eyes never left min as she sang this part. But when I blinked her gaze was elsewhere, make me wonder if it was only my imagination.

"Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?"

A single tear traveled down her cheek as her voice grew louder.

"I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy, hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long..  
Waited So long."

I drew in a breath as her voice changed tones do suddenly and so beautifully.

"He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?"

A distant, dreamy look occupied her face as she gently sang her last two lines.

"He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster"

There was an eruption of clapping as the song ended. I woke up from my daze and lifted my head out through the crowd. She was running off stage as chaos and peace was ensured with the two groups of people who had been bickering pointlessly for years.

I growled at the crowd that was trying to pull me in. I shifted myself through it, having to go through people a couple times, so that I could follow her. I looked from side to side only to see a glimpse of golden hair rounding a corner. I smirked as I realized that she was running into a dead end. I slipped through the walls and brought myself to the dead end of the alley.

When I did I could see the back of her head as she was panting from the run. "Thank the Fayth that that's over." She said before slumping onto her knees and taking deep breaths. She stayed there a minute before shaking her head and bringing herself to her feet again. "Honestly, what is the point of bickering over such trivial things? Either way, mom was right, song are powerful . . . ."

I walked silently up behind her and slipped my right hand over her eyes while I pulled her closer with my left arm. "Guess who?" I asked in a dangerous tone. I grinned; she was much smaller than me so I had to lean down to whisper in her ear. I was expecting her to freeze, or shudder at my touch, but to my surprise she leaned into me.

"If only you were the one I was looking for . . ." she responded with before pulling my hand from her eyes and looking up at me. "Are you my stalker?" she asked the question in such an innocent tone that I had to do a double-take on what she just said. I gapped at her bluntness and courage. Normally the Noah blood within a human, no matter how small it may be, would react to my awakened blood, causing the human to fear me whenever I was in Noah form. Instead, she smiled at me as if I were an old friend. It reminded me of a certain white-hair boy who always gave me trouble.

She twirled, literally twirled, out of my grasp and faced me with her hands behind her back. "Why do you say that?" I asked back, wondering how she figured out I was following her. She tilted her head in thought before stretching her arms out and giving me an honest look.

"You're always at my concerts," She grinned as if it were some sort of funny game, "I'm flattered, you even came to give me a hug!" By this time I had figured out that she was teasing me. I decided to play along.

Raising an eyebrow I looked her over carefully. Her dress was a light purple with one longer side and one shorter side. In fact, her dress wasn't really a dress at all. She wore a short black shirt with a belt and her belly was showing due to the break from shirt to skirt. There were separate sleeves on her arms that flowed easily in the wind. I chuckled, "Any man would have a hard time resisting with you dressed like that."

She looked at me in confusion before looking down at her outfit. She lifted a leg so that it bended behind her as she looked herself over. "What's wrong with my outfit?" she pouted as she crossed her arms at me. I blinked, so she really didn't understand what she was exposing herself to. What an odd girl.

I sighed, not really wanting to give an answer. That would have just been awkward. "Well then," she said as she tilted her hips to the side in thought, "since you had the pleasure of groping me, why don't you be decent enough to take me to dinner?" I looked at her, trying to figure out what she wanted. I hummed in thought as I took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Why not?" I said, surprising even me, "Where would you like to go M'lady?" She looked at me with a shocked expression. I don't think she actually meant what she said but this was the perfect opportunity to figure out who she was. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Oh, wow!" She exclaimed, clearly excited, "Uh, I don't know. I'm not really from around here so I'm not very familiar with the restaurants and such. Do you have something in mind?" She looked at me with her bright blue and green eyes with anticipation. So she liked food, huh? This would be easier than I thought.

"We are in France; it shouldn't be too hard to find something. . ." I stated with laziness as I held my cigarette in one hand. She put her hand on her chin in thought until finally I could see a realization in her eyes. Her stomach growled very loudly, cluing me in that she probably hadn't eaten today.

"I know!" She grabbed my free hand and led me out of the alley and through the crowd. Many people were swarming her and asking for her autograph but she ignored them. She was clearly set on her mission to find food. We stopped in front of a crepe and ice cream stand with an old man tending to it. "A crepe!" She said happily as she let go of my hand and put hers together in obvious happiness.

I stared at her out of the corner of my eye. I could have taken her to a five-star restaurant but she chose a crepe stand? This girl was just peaking my interest, but I couldn't understand why she pulled out her own purse.

"What do you want?" She asked as she looked though her money. She did have a lot of it from where I could see but she was also careful to hide it from any watchful eyes. I blinked at her question. _She_ was treating _me_? What was with this girl?

I put a hand over her money, indicating her to put it away. "I'll pay." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. She looked down at my hand and then to my face with confusion written on her face.

"But I invited you!" she obviously was going to feel bad about me paying for everything, "It's only fair that I pay, you are wasting your time with me . . ." Her eyebrows furrowed together as she gave me a worried look. I knew she wasn't worried about me not being able to afford it. She was simply worried about the fact of whether or not she was being rude.

"You graced me with your song; it's only fair that I pay." Before she could protest anymore I stepped up to the crepe stand and ordered one crepe with strawberries and another with blueberries. They were both coated with a light drizzle of chocolate and given a whipped cream topping. I thanked him and paid before walking back to where the little singer was still standing.

"Thank you," she said as I handed her the strawberry one. She looked at it carefully before saying, "You know, I've always wanted to try these. They smelled so good when I first got here, but I didn't have any money at the time so I couldn't get one . . ." She took a bite and let out a satisfying moan at the taste. I took a bite of my own as we walked over to the bench that was a few feet away from the crepe stand.

Once seated, we ate in silence. I was only nibbling on my crepe while she dived into hers. By the time she was halfway through with the desert her mouth had whipped cream and chocolate all over it. She was such a child. I pulled out a napkin and handed it to her to which she thanked me for.

"Hey," She asked, pausing as she finished wiping her mouth clean, "What's your name? I know I should have asked this in the beginning but . . ." I looked at her. It was true; I never had introduced myself to her. Then again, if I did I would probably have to kill her. I would have to kill her anyway, but for now I wanted to hear another song of hers.

"It's Tyki. Tyki Mikk." I said as I took another bite of my crepe. There was no harm in giving her my name, I concluded.

"Nice to meet you Tyki, my name is Tidal!" She said with enthusiasm as she finished off her crepe. Once again, there was chocolate and whipped cream all over her mouth but she wiped it away. "That was really good~!" She partially sang, "I've never had something so sweet before." She turned so that she could lie down on the bench with her head on my lap. I stared at her in shock, not really understanding what was going through her mind right now.

"You're a strange one." I said as I set down my crepe on a napkin so that I could smoke a cigarette. "Normally people would stay far away from me." I concluded as I brought the cancer-stick to my lips and lit it. She looked up at me, or more accurately, the smoke. I saw her eyes watch it as it rose into the air and disappear.

"Why?" she asked under her breath, I looked down at her with a questioning look, "Why would people stay away from you?" Her eyes were analyzing everything I did; it was almost as if they could see through me. I breathed in some cigarette smoke before answering her question.

"Because, I'm dangerous," I looked down at the burning stick in-between my fingers and remembered all the times I had killed while engrossing myself in my Noah instincts. I didn't notice her move until she was off her lap and looking at me straight in the eye. It happened so suddenly that I had no time to react. It was something so surprising that it cause me to drop my cigarette.

This girl had hugged me. "I'm sorry," she said under her breath, although I couldn't think of a reason why she would be sorry. "It's lonely right?" My eyes widened at her as she gripped my waist slightly tighter than before. I had heard that hugs were an American thing but I never expected her to hug someone she just met. I slowly moved my arms so that I hugged her back. It was strangely satisfying to receive such a gentle hug. Normally I got one from Road, but those were playful if not dangerous.

She was the one to pull out of the hug, although she was still in my lap. She sat there and looked me in the face. A small smile touched her lips as she touched my drawn back hair and ruffled it a little. "You remind me of someone." She said as I let her change my hairstyle. "Someone who I'm looking for, but you can't be him." Her hands gently shook my hair out so that it was hanging in my face slightly.

"Oh?" I asked as she shifted herself out of my lap, "And who might this person be?" She was still brushing my hair out with her long and sleek fingers until it was nice and smooth. I strangely enjoyed the feeling.

"Much better," she said, before returning to her original spot, "You look better with your hair down. Anyway, to answer your question, he's like a brother to me. About five years older, but I've known him all my life. We grew up together." She rested her elbows on her thighs and her chin in her hands. "He came with me to search for another person, but we got separated along the way."

I lifted a leg and pulled it over my other one, "I hope you find them . . ." I said for good measure. She looked at me with a huge grin on her face and confidence in her eyes.

"I will," Her tone wasn't the sort where a person would normally try to convince themselves, she was absolutely certain that she would find them. "But for now, I have to get ready to move on to the next city." She stood up and stretched herself out like a cat before turning to me, "I'll see you there then?" I smiled and nodded before she trailed off to wherever she was headed next.

"What a pity," I said to myself, as I slicked my hair back, "Because next time I may have to kill you."

* * *

Me: The song was 'Beautiful Disaster' by Kelly Clarkson. I thought it fit the mood, that's why I chose it.

Friend: Hm, It's kinda obvious who she is . . .

Me: I know, but I need it to be that way or else it would be very difficult to write.

Friend: Well, good luck, it's been a while since you've made a new Fanfic . . .

Me: I know right?


End file.
